


Looking Back

by the_forgotten_friend



Series: Time And Time Again [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives, Skeptical Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_friend/pseuds/the_forgotten_friend
Summary: Sam convinces Dean and Castiel to try looking in to their past lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not so great with summaries, and a few of these might just be one shots, but I'm open to suggestions on a time period you would like to see!  
> Thanks for stopping by!

Dean sighed heavily, "For the last time, Sammy, I'm not buying in to your hippie mumbo-jumbo."

He looked over at the tall, broad shouldered giant that was his younger brother. He tried to look stern, backing up his claim that the conversation was done, but he knew how his face would undoubtedly soften when his brother flashed his  big, dumb, puppy dog grin.

"Its not mumbo-jumbo. It's actually very interesting," piped Castiel.

Sam laughed, slapping his palm on the table with a loud  _crack_ and Dean groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Don't encourage him, babe."

Cas crossed the room, slipping his hands on to Dean's hips and hovering just in front of his face. Dean cracked one eye open to glare at his fiance, who had a soft smile teasing over his lips.

"One session. And if you still aren't in to it, we won't do again. Deal?"

He continued to glare, but he could feel the edges of his mouth start to twist into a smile. _Damn_ _those blue eyes,_ he thought.

"Fine, but I'm gonna go ahead and tell you, I'm not gonna be in to it," Dean grumbled.

Humor flashed in Castiel's eyes as he pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips, "That's what you said about bottoming too, remember?"

He skittered away as Dean went to swat playfully at him, cackling at the disgusted sound Sam made.

"Dude!" He protested when he found his voice, "Too much information!"

As Sam and Castiel launched into a debate over exactly how much information was  _too much_ , Dean poured himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly curious about the whole idea of past lives. Sure, he was pretty positive most of it was bullshit and the hypnotist could lead anyone to believe they were once a Victorian pirate queen, but there was that nagging hopeful part of him that whispered  _what if?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean fiddled with the frayed edge of one of the many holes in his jeans. Cas hated these jeans, but Dean loved them so much. They were his safety blanket of sorts, so worn the they no longer felt like denim. He was nervous, s naturally wearing his favorite jeans would help him relax, right?

Wrong.

"You seem worried, Dean," Garth said gently.

Dean shrugged, "Nah, just ready to get this over with."

Garth raised one eyebrow skeptically, "Do I need to get Mr. Fizzles?"

Dean snorted, "Dude, you've had that thing since college. Pretty sure it needs an upgrade."

Cas kicked Dean's ankle sharply.

Garth didn't seem the least bit phased by Dean' jab, just flashing him his signature goofy grin, "You could have done this yourself, Dean, you took the same classes I did."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You bought more in to the hypnosis and regression and suit a lot more than I did. Which is why we are here. Lets just get this going so we can go home. Baby needs an oil change."

 Garth laughed softly, shaking his head. 

Dean could feel Cas' eyes boring in to the side of his head, but he refused to turn and look. It made him slightly guilty, knowing Cas was really interested in this and he just  _wasn't_. Some small part of his brain was telling him it was a bad idea, but he didn't know why. It had been whispering constantly the whole week before this appointment. Dean had only finally caved in when Garth said he could do it. If anyone was going to  _maybe_ dig around Dean's brain, it needed to be someone Dean trusted.

Garth wasn't usually the type that Dean hung around with, but he wasn't one to stand idly by when someone got the shit kicked out of them for no reason other than being different. That's how it began, really. When Dean and Sam and John had drifted in to John's home town after Mary's death, the first day at the rural school had started with a fight, featuring the still lanky but twice as thin (if that were even possible) Garth as the punching bag. Dean had come in like a tornado, wreaking havoc on the group of football players, going so far as to throw Gordon Walker so hard on to the hood of his car it left a dent.

"Dean?"

He blinked, bringing himself out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, are you ready?" Garth repeated.

 

As he stared up at the tiles of the ceiling, Dean was sure both Garth and Cas could hear his heart beating. He tried his best to listen to the oddly soothing sound of Garth's voice, with Castiel running his thumb over his knuckles. As Garth droned on about relaxation and letting go, Dean found his eyes really  _were_ getting heavier. He felt lighter, like a gas, floating and bouncing inside the shell of his body. It was odd to say the least, formless and weightless but still tied to the Earth somehow. Was this how balloons felt?

Since when did balloons have feelings?

 Vaguely, far away he heard, "...staircase. Follow it, down in to the hall below.."

And there it was, before him like it had always been there, a dusty spiral staircase winding down in to a dark hallway. He floated more than walked, but down he went.

"..doors on either side. Let's go through the first door, the newest door..."

The thought was there, to open the door, and once it was thought it was done. The wooden door swing wide, filling with light and Dean moved through it, the mist that was Dean Winchester being swallowed and disapated in to the glow.


End file.
